


One Cop-Turned-Bad-Turned-Good & the King of Hell

by Thisisarealtagwhy



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dan is concerned for his friend, Episode: s03e20, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Pudding and Brooklyn Nine-Nine, Spoilers, The Angel of San Bernardino, Wing Scars, wing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14428278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisisarealtagwhy/pseuds/Thisisarealtagwhy
Summary: "Lucifer, you here buddy?" He asks, stepping over what he's hoping is not cocaine and the dubious amount of energy drink cans littering the usually pristine floors of Lucifer's home, look, he might not have been a fan of Lucifer but he grew on him, like a fungus, even he can admit that Lucifer needs help.(Gifted to SilverWolf7 because damn I love your Lucifer works and this one is semi-inspired by your Scars fic)





	One Cop-Turned-Bad-Turned-Good & the King of Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverWolf7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf7/gifts).



> Jeez I actually really like Dan & Luci's relationship, it's so sweet! Anyways, I wanted to write something about Dan seeing Lucifer's scars which is why it's vaguely inspired by Silverwolf7's [Scars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014485) fic which was great btw, go check it out y'all.  
> What else? Yeah, the tag for self-harm is because what Lucifer's doing to himself is sure as hell self-harm, you can't watch someone cut off an appendage and not call it for what it is, but whatever I guess, that ain't ever gonna get dealt with. 
> 
> Thank you to the lovely [Shamhlu](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/8533448/shamhlu) who betad for me :)

Dan walks into the bar with a little trepidation. He's only here because he knows that what Lucifer's going through must suck through the nine layers of hell, he knows because it's the same thing he experienced, except in that instance it had been Lucifer himself that won Chloe's hand over. Not that he's complaining, it's fine now, he understands but he knows that Lucifer probably needs a friend right now, especially considering that Maze is God knows where, probably killing someone (most likely going to kill somebody).

He probably has his therapist but that doesn't mean jack in a situation like this, he knows that Linda is friends with Chloe as well so who knows how that's going.

In the cheap plastic bag, he has Brooklyn Nine-Nine mixed in with another fantastic brand of pudding that isn't quite the same as his old one, but Lucifer apparently likes it enough that he steals it infrequently.

He watches the crappy, funny procedural cop-shows when he's feeling like crap and he isn't so sure whether Lucifer will appreciate the sentiment, but he hopes so either way.

"Lucifer, you here buddy?" He asks, stepping over what he's hoping is not cocaine and the dubious amount of energy drink cans littering the usually pristine floors of Lucifer's home.

A hoarse growl sounds from the piano, and he finds the man half-draped over what Dan is sure is one of his most prized possessions. He sighs because the energy cans are on that too. Approaching the man cautiously, he taps the silk robe.

"Hhh?!" Lucifer jumps up, awake and, apparently, alive. The robe slides off his slick shoulders at the sudden shift and Dan gets an eyeful of… everything. He averts his eyes quickly, despite the fact that he doubts Lucifer is coherent enough to care.

"Dude, when was the last time you slept?" Dan asks.

"Detective Douche!" Lucifer exclaims delightedly, the emotion not quite meeting his eyes. "What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing- put on some clothes man." Dan says, eyes crinkling.

Lucifer glances down at himself as if he's only just realising that he's naked, "Ah yes, clothes would be excellent." He turns around, intending on putting on possibly pyjamas, Dan isn't sure, but what catches his attention is the scars, or lack thereof.

His inhale is the only thing that gives him away, eyes inextricably drawn to the empty place on Lucifer's shoulder blades that should have mangled, burned beyond repair scars. And yet there is a significantly noticeable number of new scars around them, cuts that seem to only now be healed and more burns, some from fire but others he would associate with acid attacks.

Lucifer hears him all the same, reaching for the discarded silk robe. He arches an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"Wha- what happened to your back?" It's been a while since they discussed that. Dan is horrified at the mangled mess of it.

Lucifer sighs and pulls the robe tight across his skin, "I happened to it, you see Daniel, when I was kidnapped, my dear old father decided for some unexplainable reason that I needed my wings back. I tried to get rid of them and instead the bloody things keep on growing back."

He blinks for a few seconds, trying to process what Lucifer said, "Your dad's healing you… and you're doing that?!" His voice raises a couple of octaves at the end of it.

"Why yes of course, and now he's making me do good deeds by saving people." Lucifer says, sounding affronted. Dan knows how much he hates the whole control thing from 'above' or whatever.

The fact that Lucifer has been… mutilating himself, if for a purpose that his father has forced on him, it's insanity. Dan's honestly surprised that his therapist hasn't put him in a mental institution because he's pretty sure that that counts as a 'harm to oneself'. But he supposes he doesn't have the better judgement of a qualified therapist.

"Are you sure?" Because if that is the reason Lucifer has been depriving himself of sleep, well, there's something he can do.

"Positive. The evidence points to me. Only finding the true killer will prove me innocent of such appalling deeds." Lucifer says.

"Okay, you know what- sit down." Dan says, guiding him as gently as possible throughout the travesty of the penthouse. "We are going to watch Brooklyn Nine-Nine and I will sit with you throughout the night, so you can get some sleep okay? I brought pudding too." He finishes, pushing the devil onto the Italian leathered lounge.

"Brooklyn Nine-Nine?" Lucifer asks, tilting his head confusedly.

"The cop-show?" Dan asks, retrieving the first season from the plastic bag.

"Never heard of it, and Daniel, how might you suggest that you would be able to stop an angel with a mission?" Lucifer asks, a daring light in his eyes. 

Dan shrugs, "I'll figure it out, but if you don't move for the night than I can tell you that you're not the angel of San Bernardino."

Lucifer holds his gaze steadily before succumbing, he seats himself in the corner of the lounge and Dan throws him a blanket, "Do you have any tea?"

"Mm, third cupboard in the island." Lucifer says as the beginning of the first episode of Brooklyn Nine-Nine starts.

"Israeli tea?" He mutters, staring at the box in hand with its innocuous cover, he should have expected that Lucifer was well travelled, besides, the tea looks like it's got roses in it. Aren’t they supposed to be calming? Shrugging he plops one of the bags in a mug with devil horns and a tail coming out of it.

He makes himself some coffee, triple shot because he's going to need it tonight, he doesn't care that it's going to be a hell of a work day tomorrow because, despite the initial dislike towards Lucifer, they're friends now. If that means that he has to stay up with him to make sure he's not actually the angel of San Bernardino, then so be it.

Carrying both mugs back through the mess he vows that he'll clean the penthouse up in the morning. "Do you want to talk about the other thing that's bothering you?" He asks as he settles into the lounge, passing off the tea to Lucifer.

"What other thing?" Lucifer asks, dragging his eyes from Jake being reprimanded by the new Captain.

"You know… Chloe and Pierce." He says, taking a hefty sip of the coffee, sighing in relief at the taste.

Lucifer considers him for a moment, Dan half expects him to decline the offer but then Lucifer's mouth opens, "I suppose it is bothering me more than I care to admit. If not for selfish reasons than for Chloe's sake because well… Pierce isn't really who he says he is…”

“Who is he then?” He asks, tilting his head in confusion.

“…he's the first murderer.” Lucifer finishes.

“What?!” Even if it’s a metaphor or whatever, the thought of a murderer being _close_ to his family is enough to get him worried.

“Cain is his true name, cursed to walk the Earth for eternity for his sin.” Lucifer adds. “And while I would like to say that he is simply falling in love with Chloe, it's more so because I broke an end of my deal and… I suppose because he wants to die."

"Pierce wants to die?!" There's many, many questions racing through his head, he's sort of accepted that Lucifer could actually be the Devil, which is possibly why he's not so shocked by this revelation. Pierce being suicidal? That's the one that gets pushed to the forefront of his mind. Him being Cain… well if Lucifer is the devil, why not?

"Yes, he's been alive for eons Daniel, cursed to wander amongst humanity for eternity, what do you expect? Anyone would want to die." Lucifer says, sniffing the tea appreciatively.

"Not you though?" Daniel has to ask.

"Maybe once upon a time." Lucifer admits. "That was a long time though and if humanity has taught me anything, is that it will get much worse before it will get better. Anyway, Cain thinks Chloe's love is the key to the end of his suffering."

Dan sits back, "Huh." It's disproportionate to the weight of knowledge Lucifer dropped on him but it's all he can manage.

"Thank you for the tea Daniel, I will see you in the morning." Lucifer says, placing the mug on the sleek coffee table and lays his long legs across Daniel's lap, he pulls a night-mask over his face.

And Daniel will sit there all night, watching TV because Lucifer is his friend, and despite the fact that he might also be the devil, he's never felt more comfortable around him.

He hopes that he sorts out his issues, and that Pierce isn't actually Cain because that means that Chloe is in potential danger from the First Murderer, and not in the way of physical harm but more so emotionally.

But, he will stay here amongst the ridiculous half-truths because they're friends, and Dan isn't sure but at some stage he turned Pro-Lucifer so, here they are, one cop-turned-bad-turned-good and the King of Hell.


End file.
